1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with speech coding and decoding, and especially with systems in which the coding process fails to convey all or any of the phase information contained in the signal being coded.
2. Related Art
A known speech coder and decoder is shown in FIG. 1 and is further discussed below. However, such prior art is based on assumptions regarding the phase spectrum which can be further improved.